omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
Ganymead
Description Ganymead is an average sized yellow-tan mare. Her mane and tail has an alternating yellow-green theme to it. She's middleaged and her experiences show it. She has dozens of scars from things ranging from wolves, fire, impacts, fighting a yordle, and beating down unruly patrons. She tends to be a quite closed up pony, although caring. This tends to make her something a lot of ponies lean on for support, being a lot more surefooted and stable then most. Her cutie mark is a sheaf of grains of some sort behind a wooden barrel. History This pony was originally born in Fillydelphia, and attended basic schools there before her parents had decided to try their hands at settling out in Stalliongrad. Her mother (Golden Sweets) was a mare who dealt with honeymaking and her father (Dr. Speckles) made a lot of medicinal tonics. The space out there would give Golden Sweets plenty of room to run a farm while Speckles could provided much needed medicinal services. While out there, Ganymead was pretty much a late bloomer when it came to cutie mark, but it came about while trying to make potions like her father, figuring that maybe letting it sit burried would let it gather earth energy. ...She didn't understand magic back then really. Or brewing potions. However the result was quite 'magical.' She got an earfull from her parents and learned what 'Alcohol' was. She experimented with it more in the back ground, trying fruits, grains, etc. Upon making her first Ale, she finally got her Cutie Mark, almost a mare at that point. It didn't go over very well with her parents. She was making poison as far as they were concerned, and got booted out of her home. This was the begining of the saddening downward spiral that was Ganymead's life. She ended up working at a bar as a Wench just to make ends meet. The only thing that saved her from this for any long period of time was the owner (Shady Samwise) having at least some heart and trying the young mare's brews (not to mention fake compliments could get some mares to bed with him). Once he had established he liked them (and her) he gave her the supplies to actually make large quantity of brews, which he sold. This only lasted so long before his 'hunger' got the best of him and he took what else he wanted uninvited. This ended up with her at home again injured and confused. Her parents couldn't turn her away after such a tale. Ganymead helped Golden Sweets with the farm for a while, carrying the illgotten seeds of the stallion who wronged her, just trying to get through each day for a while. For a little while, she started making mead again and imbibing a little, but her parents put their hooves down hard on that quick. They didn't want to see the Foal having a drunkard for a mother. They pulled the mare up by her (metaphorical) briches and kept her moving forward. The foal ended up being named Opportunities, in hopes that it would have far more in its life then Ganymead had ever percieved herself having. She loved the cute little purple-blue thing dearly. She had started brewing again, but stuck to selling it. Her parents still didn't really approve of it, but it was better then her drinking it and she was trying to do something for herself. They let it slide. Eventually she had gathered up enough money from her sells to start a brewry. The Honey Sweet Mills was born. For a while, she was happy with this. She sold to businesses in Manehattan, Canterlot and even the Griffin lands of Areal. She had a chance to watch her filly grow up and take care of the little girl. Ganymead never knew she would never get a chance to see Opportunities get her cutie mark. She never saw the dragon coming. Nopony did. The day after the town sent people to deal with it, its roar bellowed into the air and it bore down on the city with all the rage it had built up in the impudance of the ponies who thought to oust it from its lair. The city burned that day, and she was out at the market when it had happened. Upon checking for her parents, she had found one more terrible tragedy to add to her list and a date for a funeral. No one had ever seen what happened to Opportunities. The only comforting thought for Ganymead was that they hadn't found a body. She tried for days to find her lost filly, but it was just one more name on the list of missing people. With what little was left of what she owned, she left a heartbroken mare a month later. She would get no rest from the harsh nature of the world, though. Wolves hit the convoy on its way to Manehattan, dragging off half of it. Ganymead was so tired, so angry at this point, she took out all her rage on any that got near her. Bucking and biting, she took down 3, forcing them to leave her section of the convoy alone. She ended up waking up in Manehattan, in the hospital there. Some of the people she had saved had helped pay for her stay. She became friends wtih two of them, Pauline the Griffin and Blue Rocks the Unicorn. They ended up starting the small bar she had in Manehattan. It was in a seedier side of town, but it was her place and it was the type of customer who would buy her drinks. It worked out. She and Pauline pretty much doubled as bouncers. A few times some ponies had tried to rob her in the alleys. At this point, Ganymead was too hard in heart to care. Ponies learned not to mess with her. It wasn't worth the effort and most likely she wasn't the one who would get hurt from it. She is still business partners with Pauline and Blue Rocks. They continue to run the bar in Manehattan. Pauline's contacts were the ones that aquired the meat from Areal. Ganymead knew she'd pick up some nasty stares for what she was willing to do, but as far as Ganymead cared it was going to happen anyway. Since then, the lighthearted nature of Ponyville, despite all the tragedy, has been dragging Ganymead out of her well fortified walls protecting the more sensitive bits of her past. On top of that, she's taken a bit of an interest in a certain Zebra. Other Info *Good Organizer *Brews most things that aren't Wines *Always looking for Opportunities. *Used to distrust Trolls. She has since begrudgingly dropped this. *Gamzee is her favourite customer Category:Character Category:Pony Category:My Little Pony Category:Earth Pony